moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Prawdopodobnie najdziwniejszy dzień w CreepyTown cz. 1
Zaplecze Vanilla Unicorn - No i wtedy zorientowałem się ze zaj#bałem nie tego gościa.- kończył swoją opowieść Kalasher. Wokół niego i ogniska (zapalonego w pomieszczeniu) rozległ sie cichy rechot jego przyjaciół. Po lewej od Kalashera siedzieli: Insanity, Salai, Przemek, Smąriusz, Rico i Clarity. Na prawo od niego siedzieli natomiast: Strange, Bowser, Dizz, Mia i Vellox. - No dobra, czyli Kalasher opowiedział już największy przypał, jaki przydarzył mu się w życiu.- powiedziała Ins.- Teraz czas na Przemka. - Chętnie, ale myślę teraz nad tym dlaczego rozpaliliśmy ognisko w nowo odnowionym burdelu.- powiedział chłopak, próbując ignorować dym wypełniający pomieszczenie.- Za mało nam już zniszczeń pozostawionych przez Federację? - Pi#rdol się.- syknęła Strange. - Ale ja przecież tylko..- zaczął Przemek. - Pi#rdol się. - Ale... - Pi#rdol się. - Czemu niby.... - Pi#-rdol-się. Wszyscy wiedzieli że od zakończenia Inwazji pomiędzy Przemkiem a Strange nie iskrzyło, delikatnie mówiąc. Piratka miała do niego pretensje o to, że zabił Dawn, jednak chłopak nie wydawał się mieć jej za złe zabójstwa Claris. Co prawda mówił coś o alternatywnych liniach czasowych i tego typu bzdetach, ale mało kto go słuchał. - No dobra, zrobię to.- powiedział Przemek. - Pi#rdolniesz się?- spytała z nadzieją w głosie Strange. - Nie! Opowiem wam "największy przypał" ze wszystkich moich wcieleń. Rzeka Somma, Francja, 1916 rok Przemek0977, 20 letni poznaniak z 2 Armii Cesarstwa Niemieckiego siedział w okopie i bawił się jednym ze szczurów. Większość żołnierzy ich nie lubiła, ale on całkiem dobrze się z nimi dogadywał. Lubił je za ich instynkt, bo gdy coś wyczuwały (a robiły to o wiele lepiej i wczesniej niż ludzie) Przemek mógł na podstawie ich reakcji gotować się na walkę. Na przykład teraz, szczur cały skakał z przerażenia, więc Przemek go puścił. - Wszyscy na ziemię!!- zakrzyknął a cała kompania posłusznie wykonała rozkaz. Chwilę później na pozycje neidaleko okopu padł prawdziwy deszcz pocisków. Dziesiątki, a może setki padające wokół ich pozycji. Okopy były mizerną ochroną przed falą uderzeniową czy ogłuszającym hałasem, ale lepsza taka ochrona niż żadna. Tym bardziej że bombardowanie było zwykłym przygotowaniem. Zaraz nadejdą wojska francuskie. Siedzący w punkcie medycznym z opatrunkiem na lewym oku Przemek bawił sie kałczukiem. Odparcie wojsk francuskich się nie udało, teraz siedzą naprzeciw siebie w okopach, czekając na rozkaz do dalszej ofensywy. Przemek miał zamiar ten czas przesiedzieć w łóżku. Miał. - Słuchajcie, nasz posłaniec się nieźle wkopał.- zakrzyknął jeden z żołnierzy, który wbiegł nagle do puktu medycznego. Przemek westchnął i postanowił zobaczyć widowisko. A było na co popatrzeć. Pomiędzy obecnym okopem zajmowanym przez wojska Niemiec a okopami zajętymi przez francuzów był wielki lej po dziesiątkach bomb. Mógł mieć nawet 7 metrów głębokości. I to właśnie w nim siedział skulony posłaniec Cesarstwa Niemieckiego. Nie był ranny, więc najwidoczniej wykorzystuje to miejsce jako kryjówkę przed ostrzałem sił Francji. - Jak on się tam wj#bał?- spytał Przemek, pokazując na posłańca. - Cholera wie.- odpowiedział z bawarskim akcentem inny żołnierz.- Nikt tego nie widział a na pewno nie ja. Ważne że już się z tego nie wykaraska. Przemek spojrzał na leżącego w leju żołnierza. Powinien go zignorować i zająć się zabawą kałczukiem. Postanowił go jednak uratować. Przecież jedno uratowane życie to na wojnie zawsze plus, prawda? Przemek kucnął przy wyjściu z okopu i skupił swoją energię. Na polu bitwy pełno było niespokojnych dusz, a on miał zamiar je teraz wykorzystać. Koncentrując się na leżących między okopami ciałach, wyciągnął z nich dusze, nie będące jeszcze gotowe do przejścia na drugą stronę. Duchy takie nie były dla żołnierzy widoczne, ale to nawet lepiej. Przemek0977 wydał im rozkaz ataku na pozycje francuzów, co duchy usłusznie wykonały. Po chwili żołnierze Francji zostali zalani falą niewidzialnego wroga, którego nie imały się kulę ani pięści. - Francuziki oszalały!- zakrzyknął Przemek- Do szturmu! Żołnierze niemiccy byli nie mniej zdziwieni niż ich przeciwnicy, jednak rozkaz był rozkazem. Po chwili wszyscy żołneirze z brygady Przemka rzucili się na okop wroga. W tym czasie Przemek zszedł do leja i podszedł do kulącego się żołnierza. Zobaczył że ten de facto się nie kulił, tylko trzymał za okolice jąder. Przy jego kroczu Przemek zobaczył krew. - Nie mów mi że...- zaczął Przemek. - Odstrzelili mi jądro!- krzyczał piskliwym głosem posłaniec.- Zasrańce! Przemek0977 westchnął i wziął żołnierza na ręce. - Zabiorę cię do medyka.- powiedział - Masz moją dozgonną wdzięczność.- powiedział posłaniec. - Miło mi, jak będę czegoś chciał to przyjdę. Jak masz na imię? - Hitler.- powiedział uratowany przez Przemka posłaniec.- Adolf Hitler. - Ciężko spamiętać.- powiedział Przemek- Kariery to ty nie zrobisz. Zaplecze Vanilla Unicorn Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu skwitowali historię Przemka milczeniem. Część z nich zwyczajnie nie mogła wyjść z szoku, inni sądzili że trochę nie wypada się z tego śmiać a znalazły by się też osoby, które nie wiedziały kim jest Hitler. Była jednak jedna osoba, którą można uznać za wyjatek, bowiem śmiała się do rozpuchu brzucha. Ze względu na to że pomieszczenie było mocno zadymione, Przemek nie widział kto to. Ale łatwo rozpoznał po głosie. - Ooooo-o Jezu hahahahah.- śmiała się Strange.- Lobo miała rację. Hahahahahahaha, jesteś zasranym naziolem. - Śmiej się z czego tam chcesz, myślę że powinniśmy raczej ugasić to ognisko.- powiedział Przemek.- Kto w ogóle wpadł na ten pomysł. - Ja.- powiedziała z dumą Salai- Trzy miodowe jointy temu. - Gdzie jest gaśnica?- spytał Przemek. - Tam jest gaśnica.- powiedziała Strange nadal się śmiejąc. Gdy zdała sobie sprawę że nikt jej nie widzi przez dym, dodała.- Wiecie, ja robię ten znak hitlerowski. No wiecie, ręka w górę i te sprawy. - Dobra, dosyć tego!- zakrzyknął niebieskowłosy, po czym znalazł w dymie Strange, złapał ją i wyciągnął na zewnątrz. - Ile to zajmie zanim podusimy się w tym dymie?- spytała Insanity. Strange wyrwała swoją dłoń i odsuneła się od Przemka. Chłopak wyglądał jakby naprawdę tracił cierpliwość, ale dziewczyna nie mogła wziąć jego zdenerwowania na poważnie. Głównie dlatego że miał twarz całą czarną od dymu. Z resztą, dziewczyna podejrzewała że wygląda podobnie. - No i, po co mnie tutaj zaciągnąłeś Folksdojczu?- spytała Strange, spodziewając się że Przemek będzie szukał jakiejś riposty. Przemek nic nie odpowiedział, wyciągnął jedynie swój miecz. - Zakończymy to raz a dobrze.- powiedział chłopak. - Ty chyba nie chcesz... - Dokładnie tak. Chcę z tobą walczyć. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures